


Re-Enacting Revenge

by HeroFizzer



Category: Huniepop - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Femdom, POV Second Person, Pegging, Rape Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24564724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: You agree to let Jessie take frustrations out on you after dealing with a rather infuriating fan. Will it be worth it? Kyu thinks so. (Commissioned)
Relationships: Jessie Maye/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Re-Enacting Revenge

“Dude, you've totes got it made!”

It was late at night when you heard that familiar voice. It was one only you were able to hear, as anyone around you would likely think you insane. But the truth was that this pink haired oddity, a Love Fairy named Kyu, had been the one helping you in finding a girlfriend. She had directed you towards several different girls, aiming you towards ones that you were particularly infatuated with physically, but learned to enjoy on a more intimate level. Each date with them was like a puzzle going on in your head, seeking to find what made them tick and what would get them off.

In the end, however, your heart belonged to one particular woman, and you owed Kyu for getting you this far.

“I mean...of course I do.” you said to Kyu, who sat atop the backrest of the love seat as though she were allowed to. “I've got a really hot girlfriend.”

“And who do you owe your thanks to?” asked Kyu, nudging her knee against your shoulder. “C'mon, dude, say iiiit.”

“That would be you,” you said with a sigh, “but aren't we kinda done here? I mean, I'm dating someone now. Wasn't that the whole point of your being here?”

Kyu shook her head. “Nuh uh, dude. I've seen how you can get without my help.” She then plopped off the back rest and onto the seat next to you, acting as casual as a girl with wings could get. “You might've put the moves on her, but you guys're gonna get into some kinky shit at some point! I wanna help you get involved in some deeper fetishes.”

This naturally caused you to raise a skeptical eyebrow at the pink haired fairy. “In other words, you just want to watch me get my bang on.”

“To-may-to, to-mah-to.” Kyu said with a casual shrug. “I'm a bit of a voyeur, if you hadn't noticed.”

“Goes without saying.”

“But yeah, that shit's gonna happen eventually, fam. I mean look who you're dealing with here.” Kyu nudged her head to the doorway into the kitchen from the living room, where a beeping sound had just gone off. You could hear the rustling of freshly popped corn kernels being poured into a bowl, followed by the footsteps of your lover as she made her way in to meet with you. And just like that, Kyu had vanished, likely watching from a distance, as Jessie Maye walked in.

“Popcorn's ready, hon!” she said as she took a seat next to you, unaware that a pink perverted fairy had just been there.

You thought about the small hoops you had gone through to date Jessie, a former porn star who was a mother by the age of 16. She was in her mid-thirties now, much older than yourself, but she still looked incredible. That likely had a lot to do with her former profession, as she had to keep herself in shape to be attractive not only to her costars, but her audience and fans as well. Even if she were retired, there were still times she had to keep up with work to earn a living, after all. Aside from getting an account with OnlyPervs, she occasionally went to a studio downtown to perform webcam shows. But that was the extent of her remnants towards adult entertainment.

On the bright side, your cock got to appear in some of her OnlyPervs posts.

As she placed the bowl between you, Jessie's head rested on your shoulder, leaning into you as you both enjoyed the program. You thought slightly about her daughter, whom you met thanks to Kyu, and how drastically different the two were. Granted, Tiffany was much less experienced about the world compared to your girlfriend, but at the very least she knew what she wanted out of life. Sadly, when she told you to stay away from her mom because of their life differences, you knew which of the two you would rather. But at least it worked itself out in the end.

“Oh, I forgot to mention,” she laughed, “I was getting some threats in my DMs the other day. I guess some of my fans are getting a bit jealous about you.” Jessie nudged at you playfully, as though that didn't bother her. “I had to block them, naturally, but still, to think there are some people out there like that.”

That was perplexing to you, indeed. “So the guy paid money just to threaten you? That's...bizarre.”

Jessie shrugged it off. “Honestly, it's been happening for so long I just tend to tune it out anymore. But boy, do I wish I could take it out on those losers for being such scuzzbuckets towards an old hag like myself.

You couldn't help but chuckle. “Babe, you're like thirty six! That's barely over the hill.”

“Remember what profession we're talking about, darling.” she said, resting her hand over your thigh. “Even if there are boys who lust over me to the end of time, I know who I want to spend the rest of my life with.”

Although Jessie couldn't see her, you felt the nudge of a certain pink fairy against your shoulder, as if telling you to push this in a certain direction. You didn't get it right away until Kyu spelled it out for you. “Be the dude she wants to teach a lesson to!” she shouted.

“I, uh, might have an idea.” you said to Jessie. “I know you've been wanting to do some pretty extreme stuff in the bedroom, so why not take that frustration towards these dudes out on me?”

Jessie cocked an eyebrow at you as she munched casually on her popcorn, as if contemplating your offer. “You really want to do that, sweetie? I mean, you're not the one being a massive dick to me. Even if you do have a massive dick.” She couldn't help but giggle, rubbing her hand further over your crotch, where your cock had slowly been growing hard.

“What's the harm that could come from it?” you chuckled.

Jessie giggled, although the look in her eyes grew wicked, even as she smiled at you. “You're absolutely, positively sure, honey? Because I can be quite the bitch when I'm given my way.” She managed to grab at your cock from under the pants, gripping it tightly in her fingers. You grunted in response, eyes shut as you felt the squeeze on your cock and balls.

“I mean...we could use a fresh change to things, don't you think?” you asked, groaning as she pushed down on your bulge, pushing your erection into your scrotum. “And I bet you'd get a kick out of it, too.”

Jessie let go of your body, a smirk on her lips. “Well, you make a compelling argument,” she said, brushing her finger under your chin, “just realize what it is that you'd be getting yourself into, honey. Remember, I can be quite a bitch if I want.”

“I'll be ready for that...” you sighed, relaxing yourself after her grip let loose.

##

Later that night, you gave Jessie some time to prepare for her 'role', although you were trying your best to do the same just as much. What she had proposed was a bit of a roleplay scenario, utilizing a male rape victim, which was something you weren't quite used to. But you suppose that if you were going to help her out, this was the best way to do it.

“Now don't you feel brave?” Kyu asked, smiling as you laid on the bed. The fairy tugged on your cheek in a playful manner, still teasing you. “Trust me, you're going to love this!”

“What, how would you know?” you asked. “Have you ever been in a situation like this with Jessie?”

“Of course not! But I've had plenty of dudes I've played with like this. It's not so bad.”

“Again, though, it's not as if you've been in the role of the guy before.”

Kyu waved it off. “Relax, you're in good hands! You're with a pro, after all.”

“I guess that's true.” you said, looking up at the ceiling of the bedroom. “She's probably done this for a scene or two, right?”

The fairy laughed as she slapped your shoulder. “Oh, you! One of these days I'm going to have to binge watch her scenes with you. But I guess you're about to get a taste of what that'll be like.”

She nudged to Jessie's walk-in closet, your eyes watching as your girlfriend walked out. She was wearing a black corset with nothing covering her crotch. Her thick legs were covered by thigh-high boots that squeezed into her body fat, raising her heels off the floor by a few inches. She bit her lip as she smiled at you, giving you a seductive stare. “So,” she began in a seductive tone, “are you the dickbag that decided he was going to raid my DMs just to insult me?”

“I am...” you said, aware that Kyu was no longer with you. “I just think that you could be doing...better. But I'm taking that anger out towards you because, well...you're an easy target.” You began to sweat, hoping that Jessie didn't take any of this to heart. These weren't your words towards her, after all.

“How cute.” she said, approaching your naked body. “You want to mess with me just to raise stock in your own mental masculinity? You poor, poor thing. I guess I need to teach you a little lesson in how to treat a woman, don't I?” As she stood on the side of the bed, she lightly pressed the sole of her boot down on your crotch. You groaned as she rubbed it against your lap, the veins pumping hard while it also cut off circulation. Your cock was throbbing hard from the strain and pressure put on it, it was definitely worse compared to what you felt when she had a tight grip on it before, but that was due to the weight she put on her step. You were just glad she didn't stomp it down on you instead.

It helped you get stiff, naturally, but you felt somewhat ashamed that it took that much to do so. “For someone who's got a big mouth, you don't quite have the cock to show for it.” You were above average, at best, but this was naturally dialogue she was using for the mood. “I've taken so many cocks in my life, all of them bigger than the last. My ass could gape around something with such little girth to it.”

“I mean...I could...do better.” you said, regaining your breath after the strain of the boot on your shaft. “It's not always about the size of the tool, it's how you use it. Right?”

“Aren't you cute!” laughed Jessie, slapping your cheek just a little harder than normal, while still being playful. “Trust me, sweet cheeks, your cock isn't going to be used pretty well. My pussy's been stretched out so much my cervix is far, FAR out of reach of your tiny little weenie!” She flicked her finger at the tip, causing you to wince. Your body twitched in response, with your cock spurting out precum as a result, something you had never done before in your life. Jessie found it cute regardless.

“Maybe I'll give you a little benefit of the doubt,” she said, rolling onto the bed as she laid between your legs, pushing her breasts down so you could see the cleavage. She pecked away at the crown, treating your member as though it was subpar and smaller than it truly was, all while she gripped your balls in her hand. She fondled and caressed the scrotum gently for only a few seconds, as if to lull you into a false sense of safety.

Her lips were doing the job, for sure, even locking onto the crown and giving it a rather hard suckle. Her grip on your balls tightened up, almost to the point you thought she would almost squeeze the juices out of them and right into her mouth. You almost weren't certain if that may have actually been the case here, as she could very easily do such a thing. As she continued to suckle your dick while her tongue swirled around the urethral slit, you couldn't help but notice that she was doing so without hands. An expert move from a porn star, but you had to wonder if she was going to do something while she squeezed your scrotum.

And then you felt it; her finger brushed up hard against your sphincter, as though she were attempting to penetrate your ass with it. The move caused you to clench in before the fingertip could inject itself up your anus, though she seemed determined to get inside. “What's wrong with you?” Jessie teased. “You want to be an asshole to me, don't you? Maybe you should learn how to properly use yours.”

“But I don't want that...” you groaned, although it actually did feel nice having her massage against your asshole. It was going to be different to have her play with your ass, for sure, but you had seen some videos regarding the action and grew curious about it. At the very least, this was the best time for her to try it out with you.

You shivered, toes curling in as the porn star managed to push her finger in your ass, pushing the index finger as far up your bum as she humanly could. You released a sigh as she hit a bump inside you, likely the prostate, which made your cock twitch. She was getting in there surprisingly deep, waiting for the moment you clenched your sphincter down on her digit. It wasn't going to be a matter of 'if', but rather 'when'.

Once it happened, Jessie couldn't help but laugh, a mischievous smile on her lips. “Mmmm, that feels good, I bet. You wouldn't clamp down on my finger if you weren't enjoying yourself.” For a bit more added fun, the porn star twisted her finger around inside your cavity, eager to see how you respond. “I feel a pulse coming from inside you, you know. It feels really good and healthy. You must be enjoying it, hm?” Her finger soon left your anus, allowing you to relax once more. If that was how you treated something as small as that, imagine how it would be later in the session...

Speaking of which, there was one other thing that Jessie wanted you to say before things got too extreme, thinking now might not be a bad time to get it out of the way. You gasped, prompting the former porn star to pop her lips off your cock. “I...I just remembered, I have to get home to my wiiiife!” Your voice quivered as the older blonde squeezed in on your balls, watching you react to the tight grip.

“So that's the kind of man you want to be?” Jessie asked. “You're a married man and STILL lack respect for other ladies? How macho can you be?” She pushed her finger harder against your asshole, attempting to squeeze it in even as you clenched it in tightly. “Not only that, looking at other women on the internet when you have a nice and caring woman to yourself? You really are the biggest piece of shit!” She smiled as she slapped her hand against your hard cock, watching you wince and shiver whenever she especially hit against the tip.

“Look at you!” she laughed, amused with your response. “You can't even handle something as gentle as this? You really do know how to show your manliness! Such a brave piece of shit when you're out there insulting a woman for making a living! Just giving the people what they want!”

You gasped as she moved her hand onto your balls, slapping the palm down on the scrotum, squishing them down against the base of your shaft. You sort of had an understanding how it felt when your fingers met with her pussy when you spanked her from behind, though it's obviously much more sensitive considering what she was holding onto.

“Such a silly boy,” she teased, “thinking he knows better than a woman who's been around the block quite a lot. You really do deserve so much worse than me torturing your balls like this.” If this was considered torture by Jessie, you may just be getting off easy compared to what she would want to do to the dickbag who messaged her.

Without warning, Jessie pushed you onto your stomach, your back exposed to the domineering porn star. You were instructed not to move, acting as helpless as you possibly could, just so she could enact something you were curious about for a while. Fortunately, you agreed to this scenario before you went into it, otherwise this would be more than just a roleplay.

“Wh-what are you going to do?” you asked, doing your best to be frightened. You could hear Kyu laughing at your acting, a clear sign that she was watching from somewhere.

“What else can I do? Teach you a lesson, of course.” Jessie opened a drawer on her nightstand, reaching in and pulling out a large, purple, solid jelly dong that was attached to a leather harness. Your eyes bugged out at the sight of the member, not aware of just how big it was going to be. It was definitely a few inches longer than your own, though it didn't have a huge girth to it. Your asshole relaxed, but just barely.

After Jessie put the harness on, strapping it in tightly. She showed that she wasn't about to go straight in, raw, by rubbing some lubricant onto the shaft for your own sake. Once it was properly covered, she crawled back onto the bed, kneeling on top of you before giving your ass a hard smack. You raised your backside in response, allowing it to meet up with her toy cock. She rubbed her tip against the rectal entry point, hearing you breathe heavily in anticipation. You knew it was going in at some point, but the when was the more stressful part. You had never taken a cock up the ass before, man or woman, so your expectations weren't based on any previous outings regarding pegging.

“Wait, please, no!” you begged, acting as frightened as you possibly could. “Don't do it – HNNNNGH!” You clenched your teeth together, gripping the bed sheets tightly as Jessie managed to push inside your anus. Your eyes rolled back as it stretched, though it was at least a smooth ride for the former porn star as she pushed deeper within.

“Aw, is the big strong man taking his first dick?” Jessie teased, giving your ass another smack. “Don't squeeze down on it too hard, honey, you're only going to make it worse on yourself if you do.” You weren't sure if that was an ad lib from your girlfriend or wise advice, but it was easier said than done no matter how it was sliced.

Either way, you had slowly grown used to the girth of the toy cock, although the lubrication seemed to be extremely helpful in soothing it out the best way for you.

“Now how do you feel about that, slut?” Jessie asked, grunting as she pushed the shaft all the way inside your rectum until the base of the harness reached your ass. “Doesn't it feel nice? It sure beats me shoving your head up your ass. Though given how tight you are, I can see why you can't do it.”

She then began to buck hard into your ass, with the leather of the harness creating loud smacks against your hindquarters. You grunted from the first thrust Jessie made, following a pattern upon repeated juts into your rear. It was a different feeling, to be sure, but you couldn't help but notice how easily aroused you were by the rod slipping in and out of your rectum. Your prostate was being massaged by the jelly device, which bumped over the portion of your anus over and over again. The impact her hips had against your behind was immense, causing you to bite into the pillow your head had been resting on until the porn star flipped you over.

She was having fun with this as well, judging by how fast and rhythmic she moved into your behind. Your cock was swinging in the air with every thrust Jessie made, the harness hitting against your taint and balls when they swung into you. Your eyes rolled back as you groaned heavily, breathing into the pillow cover as you buried your face into it. You squeezed into the pillow, folding it into your ears to smother yourself while you continued to endure the anal reaming you were supposed to dislike.

“Come on, say you like it!” Jessie said, smacking your ass before groping it. “Tell me you don't hate how I plow into your ass! Do you know what it feels like now to be a porn star, honey? You know what it's like to get reamed by a big fat juicy cock?!”

“It's...ngh! It's not terrible! It's beginning to feel pretty good!” you responded, removing your jaws from the pillow briefly to speak up. “Can you go a little slower...?”

“No promises!” giggled Jessie, massaging your rear while smoothing over the swelling points from her repeated spanking. “But you're doing so well in your role, honey, keep going. You're so fine with your acting.” Again, Kyu's laughing struck your ears, with a mixture of popcorn chewing. Perhaps it was entertaining to some degree, but only to a certain someone.

Jessie finally pulled out, but only for a brief moment. She turned you over onto your side, laying behind you while grabbing your leg. Raising it up, this gave her proper access to your rectum, slipping the now slimy cock back into your asshole. You groaned, but it was much less loud than before now that your rectal cavity was used to taking such an anal thrashing. The porn star even reached around for your boner, giving it a few strokes to make sure you were hard for the pegging.

Your jaw was open while you felt Jessie bucking into your backside, leaning into your neck to nibble at the skin. While she did so lightly, it was still enough to bring the blood to the surface without breaking skin, reddening it up all the while. There was a moment where she trapped it between your teeth, licking away at the redness that had formed until it was raw. While it might not have been your asshole taking such a treatment, you knew covering that up for the next few days would be tough, even if it was worth it to have such a woman give you the treatment.

She leaned into your ear, whispering under your loud grunts, “Isn't this great, you big studly man? Getting pegged by a woman who's sucked a bunch of cocks? Don't you love it, now that you know what I go through? Come on, try to insult me again, I dare you!”

“I-I wouldn't think to do that! Ever!” you groaned, reaching again for the pillow. You held it against your face as Jessie tugged harder on your cock, giving it a slow shift and a tight squeeze in order to let your precum ooze from the urethral slit. She was at least polite in rubbing the clear yet sticky lubrication into your crown, which caused you to shiver given how sensitive your crown was to such touch. That was evident when she smacked it around repeatedly, though it was interesting how she seemed to calm down after a while. Perhaps the largest portion of her rage towards the anonymous messenger had subsided.

Although she was still adamant towards jerking you off, and it brought you to the edge, hitting your peak in due time. After pulling out of your ass, Jessie allowed you to lay on your back while she jerked you off, pointing your rod towards your torso. Your head arched as your eyes rolled back, your body trembling as you released your load. The jizz splashed onto your abs, leaving a small messy pool of your load for you to see. You were disappointed just a slight bit, as you were able to see just how far you could shoot. As it turned out, you barely managed to hit your own chest.

“Mmmm, what a delicious mess that is.” said Jessie, leaning in to peck your cock. She slurped up the bit of cum that was oozing out, the last bits that remained of your erection. She cleaned your cock with your mouth, which of course only made you hard once more over the next few minutes.

“Aren't you glad you enjoyed yourself, honey?” she asked, giving your crown a light peck before moving away. She rolled off the bed, unstrapping the harness from her body.

“Wait...wait, that's not all, is it?” you asked as your cock was twitching, as if to beg for more attention.

“Sorry, sweetie,” said Jessie, removing the corset as she made her way back to the closet, “but I think we've had more than enough fun tonight. Besides, I'm getting really tired.” She stretched her arms out and yawned while you remained on the bed, staring at her backside as it swung from side to side.

You sighed, a bit disgruntled as you rested your head on the pillow, feeling the moisture left behind when you were biting down on it. You had hoped to go a bit more and be dominant towards your girlfriend, but if she was going to just leave you like this...

“Oh come on! You're not seriously giving in now, are you?!” Kyu asked, showing up by your side once again.

“Well, she said-”

“Saying isn't the same thing as doing, dum-dum!” Kyu said, bonking you atop the scalp. You want to tell me she's done for the night? Look at how she's shaking dat ass, yo! You think she's done? She's playing you, fool!” As the fairy pointed towards Jessie and the closet, you caught a glimpse of what she was talking about, the matured porn star was bent over, placing her boots back inside while shaking her ass at you. She even had to look behind her and wink to get your attention, making it all the more blatantly obvious that she was willing to go another round, she just chose to act like she wasn't for a variety of reasons. You crawled out of your spot, licking your lips as you leaned in.

“Now hi that ho, Silver! Away!” Kyu shouted, smacking your ass to get you in gear.

You were off, approaching Jessie from behind while your cock bounced with every step, marching with a mission. Your hands gripped her waist, with your cock brushing into her snatch. Even when she expected you, the porn star let out a loud gasp, your rod massaging the folds with two pumps of the hips. With her pussy dripping out lubrication, you were able to push your crown between the curtains with ease, stretching her canal out so it could handle your girth.

“Oh, oh god! You brute!” Jessie panted, her lips curling as her mouth hung open. “I can't believe you would take such advantage of a woman when she's through raping you! Ah! Ngh! Yet it feels so good!”

Jessie remained bent over, as if freezing in place while you defiled her hole. Your hips were moving rather fast and frantic against the porn star's behind, pumping hard while you watched her cheeks jiggle. You had to wonder how the view looked when she was taking charge, if your behind squeezed in like that as well. You gave her cheeks a hard spank, eliciting loud gasps not long after. She did at least sound like she was doing her best to act as if she had been attacked by you, and considering her acting prowess, even within the realm of adult films, you didn't believe she was doing such a bad job.

You repeatedly pounded her rear for a while longer, up until she began to spurt out her fluids. They spritzed out with every pull back from her rear, as your penis slipped from her snatch. She was definitely growing closer to orgasm, but you weren't willing to let go just yet. You wanted to let your cock spend more time in that pussy, going until you couldn't hold back any longer.

You stopped bucking against her momentarily, wrapping your arms under hers to stand her upright. With your sweaty chest pushing against her sweaty back, you lock your hands in place behind her head, just for the sake of reminding her who's in charge now. As you resume jutting into the blonde's behind, you lean into her earlobe, nibbling down on it just to get a reaction. Jessie quaked, her voice wavering as she reached back to wrap her arm around your neck.

“Oh, you're so good!” she said, breaking character in the scenario. You relaxed your hold on her arms, dropping them down so that you could fondle her well aging breasts. “Yes, pound that big cock into me! Oh, it feels so good! So...SO GOOD!” The former porn star yelped as you bit just a bit too hard into her earlobe, but she didn't seem too bothered by it. In fact, you could see her smile as she turned back to face you.

“Yeees yes yes yes!” she cried out, standing her ground so that you thrust harder into her backside, getting more aggressive with the sound of skin hitting skin repeatedly. You went for a while longer before popping your cock from her snatch, seeing a few strands of her fluids sticking to your crown. Without skipping a beat, Jessie spun around, breaking the bridge between your private parts, and squatted in front of you, just for the sake of cleaning her lubrication off of your shaft. It was as if she had done it many times before, sucking her own juices off her partner's cock and getting a full taste of herself, as well as the lingering flavor your seed might have left behind. Needless to say, she looked stunning while sucking the taste off of you.

When she had cleaned you off, you helped her back to her feet, pushing your hand into her chest until she was backed against the wall by the entrance to her walk-in closet. You leaned into her in a most feral manner, as your tongues had already stretched out to meet before your lips even could. Once they were locked, you swirled around, hearing Jessie moan deeply while her leg wrapped around your waist, pushing her foot against your rear. Judging from how she was moving it about, you swore she was trying to poke one of her toes against your asshole.

You leaned into her neckline, returning the favor from before. You bit rather hard into her skin, though you didn't go hard enough to break it. Jessie sounded as though she was enjoying it, judging by the gentle moans that escaped her lips, resting her chin on your shoulder while you resumed to form a hickey on her neck. It only seemed fair to you; eye for an eye, teeth mark for teeth mark.

You grabbed Jessie's leg, pulling it away from you while you stared into her eyes. As she gazed back at you, she ignored your cock as it slipped back inside her snatch, her head springing back and hitting the wall. As you continued to hold her leg up for the best access to her pussy, you both bared your teeth, although the porn star was eager to grin back at you. With eyes locked together you barely noticed her chest bouncing with every thrust, her hands gripping the wall as best she could as your crown prodded hard against her cervix.

“Pound me!” Jessie groaned. “Pound my pussy hard! Drill my cunt! Make me cum from that huge dick of yours!”

You grabbed Jessie by her ass, lifting her up with your hands while she wrapped her arms and legs around you. Your lips locked once more, humming into her mouth while you dropped her down on her cock. After carrying the porn star back to the bed, you drop her onto her back, her legs still scissor locked around your torso. She used her feet to pull you in, holding you in place as you thrust into her, pounding hard against her crotch.

“Fuuuuck me fuck me fuck me fuck meeeee!” Jessie pleaded, her eyes rolling back as she felt the full brunt of your hips into her body. Her breasts bounced off her chest, spilling to the sides while you looked down at her. Your cock was throbbing hard against her canal, with vaginal fluids spritzing out when you pulled away from her body. It made a mess of the bed sheets, but that was a concern for later. You were both getting close to the end of your ropes, with your rod ready to experience a second climax for the evening.

You unwrapped Jessie's legs from around your waist, pushing them over her head as you curled her body up. You then stood on the edge of the bed, dropping your knees down as you squatted into her snatch, hearing her growl with every downward thrust. Her mouth hung open as her tongue stuck out, unable to form a coherent word while you drove into her in such a bestial state of mind.

“Yeees! That's it! Breed me! Fill me with your seed! Maybe I can do it...right...this tiiiiime!”

Jessie quivered as you blasted her seed against the cervix, splashing against the hole while filling her canal with your juices. You tilted your head back as you roared, your cock covering itself in cum while filling your girlfriend up. She soon came in response, her pussy juices dripping out before your seed had a chance to reach her folds. It added to the mess already sitting on the edge of the bed, which her thick ass was now resting on.

Once you were both finished, you let go of Jessie, her body relaxing as she breathed heavily from such a release. You couldn't help but collapse on top of her, landing gently on top of her chest while pulling her breasts back atop it, resting on them like the pillow you were biting into before.

“What a night that was.” Jessie sighed, petting your head. “I haven't had that much fun since the first time I pegged a guy.”

“How long ago was that?”

“Two years after Tiff was born, I think. I had to do some things to keep up with rent, you know.”

There was no way you were going to argue that, unless you wanted to be pegged again. “Yeah, that was pretty fun.” you said, pecking at her nipple. “You feel better about that guy?”

“Hm? Oh, right,” she chuckled, “I was having so much fun I had almost forgotten about that. He's definitely gone from my mind now. So I guess you did a good job taking the beating for him.”

“I'm so happy...” you laughed, relaxing yourself atop your porn star girlfriend. You closed your eyes briefly, then opened them to see Kyu standing on the side of the bed, holding up an '8.8' sign that caused you to give her a look.

“What? You were fine, but nothing close to gold medal status.” she said with a wink.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter at HeroicFizzer to see when I update stories.


End file.
